Gravio Fiori
Gravio Fiori Gravio Fiori is a stand user that lives in Heartache. He currently resides within the Prospector Hotel, on the second floor. He is an artist and photographer, although he mostly takes photos so he can capture a scene and then draws it later. Gravio, in general, tries to be nice to people. Unfortunately for others and himself he sometimes tries to focus much too hard on even small things, and when he is focused he is very easily irritated. He is otherwise friendly and likes to make friends as much as he can. He likes to show off his Stand, because it is useful for determining who is a Stand user. (This is because normal people do not see it, and other users are oft intimidated by it, even if just slightly.) He wears a dark blue, almost black, long overcoat. He has a pin of the Cancer sign on his jacket on his collar, as that's his birthsign. Underneath it he dons a medium gray t-shirt. He wears normal blue jeans and hiking boots. He is nearsighted, and always wears glasses. On particularly sunny days he wears prescription sunglasses. Gravio always carries with him a satchel containing some art supplies and other random items, such as: A stack of paper, ink pens, a drawing pad, his cell phone and a charger for it, a few notecards, and a digital camera. Those are the things that he consistently carries with him. His stand is Take Me On, whose ability is to travel through ink. The stand can be summoned through any inked paper, but it must be able to fit through the paper as if it was an opening to fit through. It is not directly proportional to a regular human. (For example, it can be summoned fully from a normal sheet of paper, but only its arm could be summoned from half of a sheet.) It takes the form of a half-humanoid, with its lower half being a trail leading back into the paper. Its body visually consists of scribbles and shading, as if it was drawn in midair. Take Me On's head is made similarly, but being a large circle with one pupil-less 'eye' in the center, and two uneven horns and a smaller, even pair. The stand's hands consist of floating claws, about as sharp as a tiger's. Here is the link to his character sheet . Affiliations Gravio likes to make friends. - Search Party: Gravio was the second forming member of the search party to find the Pillar Man. He led the group to the decision to head to the gold mines, before inadvertently bringing them over to the park to construct the electric cannon. - Weird Science: Gravio was tasked by Hayden to collect an electric conductor, a critical part in the cannon. He went and bought it from the store. Gravio finally delivered it on the same day that the search party was formed, then bringing the party on a very long detour to the park originally for the delivery of the copper wire to Hayden, but the occasion evolved into much more with the involvement of more people and the finding of the Pillar Man. -'3/6 Amigos': Eventually, after disbanding both previous groups, the 3 amigos accidentally formed from Gravio, Cleo and Isaac. They had a difficult run in with Mikizi's stand, Hotel California, ending in the three of them being sent to the hospital. After 3 days of recovery, they exited the hospital, only to, soon after, go to the oil fields and get into another hostile encounter. They then went to the steakhouse, with Gravio being only partially conscious and mostly asleep. The people at the table had a minor competition to see who could flirt with the waitress(?) the hardest. Cuyo won. They then went to the desert to test Leo's stand, eventually all going to sleep in the car. Since then, the amigos have gone off on their own adventures, not being physically together but still around in spirit. '-Christmas Break:' Gravio took a break from all of the action and fun in Heartache temporarily, wanting to go have an early Christmas with his family back in Italy. That he did, eventually returning to Heartache on the 19th of December, 6 days before Christmas.